


Darling, If You're Lonely Just Take My Hand

by ClydeW



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, He's so cute, M/M, Other, confused norman, he takes you to watch cartoons with him, he's lonely, just wants some company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeW/pseuds/ClydeW
Summary: you seek out The Projectionist down in level 14 as Sammy's being...well Sammy. you find him and he leads you into the depths to go and watch bendy cartoons with him so he's not so lonely.





	Darling, If You're Lonely Just Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> very short, but I wasn't sure how to end this  
((requests are open by the way, please give me some motivation to write more))  
thanks for reading, hope you like it <3

“Norman…? Norman are you here…?” I called out, trying to find the projectionist within the inky abyss of level 14. Thick ink stuck to my legs, almost as if it was trying to pull me down, as Iwaded through the blackness. Into the hallways of level 14 Icould see the projectors playing the pictures of the many bendy cartoons on the walls, the only light source of the entire floor. I continued to wade through the ink, every step a little more exhausting then the last, but soon enough I caught up with him. His sulking form moved in front of me, his projector light shining brightly in front of him and his mechanical parts making a harsh clinking noise with each step he took.

“Norman..?” I called out again. He stopped and turned around to look at me, his projector light practically blinding me. I tried to hold my hands up to shield the harsh light, but it really wasn’t any use. He seemed paralyzed, like hearing his own name after so many years froze him in place, or did he still even know it was his name? Either way I tried again, this time using the name he probably only remembered at this point.

“Projectionist…?” I squeaked out, and at that point he started walking towards me. He thankfully dimmed his light as he did so and I was finally able to see him clearly. He seemed to stare at me, probably wondering why Iwas down here again and not upstairs in the safer levels, but Ireached a hand out and gently slid my fingers in between his inky ones. He seemed confused at first, but then he looked at our hands and gently wrapped his fingers around my hand. He then looked back at me and tilted his projector in a concerned look, as if asking why I was here.

“Sammy’s being cranky again…” Isaid as if to answer his unasked question while looking down at the ink surrounding my feet. Norman stumbled forward a bit and reached for my other hand. I let him do so, and he began gently pulling me slowly forward while he walked backwards.

“Normie, where are we going?” I asked as he continued to lead me deeper into the darkness. He didn’t seem confused this time when Icalled him by his actual name, that or he just didn’t notice. He led me to a room that was almost pitch black, but was lit alight by Norman’s light. The floor was covered with ink, same as the rest of the level, and there were a couple of boxes stacked against a wall. A projector sat a top of another box, a little further near the middle of the room, pointed at a blank wall. Norman walked me over to the stacked boxes, sloshing ink along the way, and motioned for me to sit on one. I did so and watched as he walked over to the projector, flicked it on, and situated a reel on its side. “Bendy in Tombstone Picnic” started playing and Norman scrambled back over to me while the beginning song began playing. He sat near me, but he seemed too uncertain if to move closer or not. I made up the decision for him as I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arm around his inky shoulder and holding his hand with my other. He looked at me for a moment and I gave him a small smile.

“Just wanted some company to watch cartoons with huh? I get that. If Sammy wants me back upstairs he’s gonna have to come find me himself.” I told him as I rested my head against his arm, waiting for the cartoon to start.  
Right before the first scene started I whispered, “I love you, Norman.” he gently squeezed my hand in return as we both watched one of my favorite Bendy cartoons.


End file.
